


Shark! Shark!

by TabiKittyKat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, battle buddies, don't do this in a public swimming area, you'll just be a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabiKittyKat/pseuds/TabiKittyKat
Summary: Ryan and Jeremy go to the beach.Ryan gets bored.Chaos ensues.





	Shark! Shark!

Ryan and Jeremy were told to lay low and not cause chaos for a few days. So, they decided to go to the beach and just relax and soak in the sunshine.

Jeremy rolled out his Rimmy Tim beach blanket next to Ryan's skull patterned one and noticed that Ryan wasn't next to him. Oh great. He'd lost his boyfriend already.

"Ryan? Where'd you go, pal?" Jeremy called out, the heat bouncing off his chest and prompted him to slap some sunscreen on there. 

He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to see Ryan holding two ice cream cones. Jeremy smiled as he looked at the Vagabond. No face-paint, no mask, just his dirty blonde hair in a ponytail and a smile. And also black swimming trunks with little Diet Coke cans on them. 

"I went to get some ice-cream. I know we just got here, but I think we should have ice-cream now." Ryan chuckled, handing Jeremy a chocolate ice-cream cone.

"You're the sweetest, like this ice-cream." Jeremy smirks and gives the ice-cream a lick. "Thank you, Ryan." he says, standing on his tip toes to give Ryan a kiss on the nose.

Ryan blushes and starts to eat his ice-cream, but not before Jeremy slaps the cone up to Ryan's face so chocolate ice-cream covers some of Ryan's face. Jeremy doubles over in laughter, while just Ryan licks it off his own face.

"Surprisingly, it tastes even better now." Ryan chuckles and sits on his blanket. 

Jeremy sits next to him and finishes his ice-cream. "So, we're here. At the beach. What do you wanna do?"

Ryan sighs and looks up at the sky. There were no clouds to imagine were different shapes or to block out some of the sun. He was almost convinced he would spend the day at home, in his room, playing video games and counting the knives in his knife collection. Or maybe interrogating another spy from a rival gang while trying out some new torture methods. (which Geoff was grateful wasn't happening in the penthouse today) Or maybe he'd spend the day watering his plants and possibly shopping for some new friends to put on the window sill. 

But nope.

Geoff had to kick him and Lil J out the house because they were being a bit too chaotic lately and it would be best for the crew (and themselves, to be honest) if they had a day out to just relax and be normal people instead of murder-happy mercenaries and criminals.

"You can go and swim and do what monster trucks do in the summer time. I'm gonna relax here with a good book." Ryan nods.

"But, Ryan!" Jeremy whined. "I want to spend the day with youuu!" Jeremy pouts directly in front of Ryan's face so it can't be avoided.

Ryan groans and rolls his eyes. "I hate that you're so cute. I also hate that we have to stay out here the whole day and Jack made me empty my pockets of all my toys." 

"She just wants us to have a normal day out, Ryan. Can't fault her for that." Jeremy shrugged.

"Yeah, but..." Ryan smirks. "She forgot to take one more thing. I have an idea. Come with me to the water. You'll know what to do." Ryan stands up and pulls Jeremy out to play in the water. They splashed each other and just took the time to cool off and enjoy their time in the ocean. That is, until Ryan had one of his clever ideas and dove underwater. He was under for such a long time that Jeremy got a little worried.

"Ryan? R-Ryan? Where'd you go? C'mon, I know you can swim!" Jeremy called out. "James Ryan Haywood, you'd better show me those lovely blue eyes of yours or we're gonna have words!" 

Just then, Jeremy felt something grab at his foot and he let out a yelp. "What the fuck?!" He started kicking the water, splashing everywhere until whatever it was finally let go of him. "Probably seaweed or some shit. I wish it was Ryan, though.." Jeremy looked around, only to see something sticking out of the water and swimming around him. It turned out to be a shark's fin! Jeremy gasped and did the only logical thing he could do.

"SHARK! SHARK! SHARK IN THE WATER! SHARK!!" 

Sure enough, that got everyone's attention and everyone quickly got out of the water and ran as fast as they could, hoping the shark wouldn't suddenly grow feet and chase after them.

Jeremy was about to follow everyone until something pulled at his foot again and he screamed. 

"FUCK OFF, SHARK!!" 

He stopped panicking when he heard splashing and the sounds of a certain high-pitched giggle that he knew all too well. He turned around to see Ryan with a fake shark fin on his head. Turns out, it was connected by a string he wrapped around his head.

"Aw, that's not a nice thing to say to your boyfriend." 

"Ryan! You fuck! You scared me half to death!" Jeremy shoved him.

Ryan just laughed. "I'm sorry, love. But it was funny as hell to see everyone else running out of the water. That trick never gets old and I'm surprised it worked. You're such a good actor."

"Uhh...thanks?"

Ryan and Jeremy swam back to the sand and dried off by their beach towels. "I'm sorry I worried you so much. I wish I couldn't assured you that I was okay but that would've ruined the joke."

Jeremy pouted and slapped Ryan's chest playfully over and over. "Don't ever do that again without telling me first, Haywood!"

The Vagabond just smiled and rubbed Jeremy's bald head. "I won't, I promise. But, at least we have something we can do when Gavin is in that pool of his in the backyard." 

Lil J laughed at the thought of Gavin squawking and flailing out the pool after seeing a shark fin floating next to him. "I can't wait to do this now. But, I don't have a shark fin like you do."

Ryan reached into his beach bag and pulled out a shark fin that was orange on one side and purple on the other. "Had this custom made. Just for you, Lil J. The other sharks will wish they were as fabulous as you."

Jeremy gasped and accepted the gift with glee. "Yes, Ryan! Yes! I love you so much!"

"And I love you so much." Ryan sat on his towel and started playing with the sand. "I wonder who can make the best sand representation of Gavin's nose."

Jeremy cackled and sat next to him. "Is that a challenge, Ryan? Loser buys a seafood dinner for the crew!"

"You're on!"

And that set the rest of the day to be a nice, quiet one between the two. 

Well, until Ryan got bored again and wanted to take another swim.

But this time, he'd have someone else to swim with him.


End file.
